Surface nanostructures have attracted much attention because they provide unique properties for many potential applications. For example, in some cases surface nanostructure can dramatically change the apparent surface energy, which is particularly useful in articles wherein fluid control would be either essential or advantageous.
Surface nanostructures also considerably increase surface area, which is typically important in such areas as making catalysts and sensors.